The Love of an Angel
by SilmeriaKai
Summary: The story of kai, the girl who grew up to steal Jushiro's heart. I don't own bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai jumped down onto Shunsui's belly and laughed as he grunted. "Wake up, Shunny! Nanao says you've been sleeping all day. I want to play tag." said Kai as she sat on his chest. Shunsui looked up at the four-year old girl and groaned. So this was Nanao's way of getting back at him for leaving her all the paperwork today.**

**He pleaded with Kai, "Maybe later. Okay, Kai?"**

"**No, no, no! I want to play now! Nanao will hit you with her book again if you don't!" Kai giggled at the picture of Shunny being hit again by Nanao (She did it a lot too because Shunny preferred to sleep all day then do paperwork.). Shunsui sighed then smiled up at the little red-haired girl. She could be persuasive at times.**

"**Alright, Kai, I guess we can play for a little while, since it's either that or Nanao's book! How about we find Jushiro while we're at it! Okay?" **

**Kai squealed with joy, "Hooray! We get to play with Angel!" She jumped off Shunsui's belly (to another grunt) and started jumping up and down clapping her hands. He groaned as he got up and stretched. He looked down into Kai's startling green eyes and smiled at her. She was waiting impatiently, hopping from one foot to the other.**

"**On your mark! Get set! Go!" yelled Shunsui. Kai shrieked and ran off with him following behind laughing. He could easily keep up with her even when she Shunpoed. However, for her to be able to flash step at her age was an amazing accomplishment. It took years in the academy for most students to learn how to shunpoe. Even then they weren't at the level that Kai was at. When she was old enough to go to the academy to become a Soul Reaper she might even surpass Yoruichi (Flash Goddess). Head Captain Yamamoto was surprised at her skill level. There was even talk of letting her into the academy this year, even though she was barely as big as a zanpakuto.**

**He shook away those thoughts and concentrated on following her. She darted to the left and he followed her. Suddenly she jumped down off the roof she was on and was out of sight. He jumped down as well and started laughing as he watched Kai sneak up Jushiro.**

"**Peek-a-boo!" She shouted in his ear, and he jumped in surprise with a shout. Kai dissolved into giggles as he tried to regain his composure.**

"**Well, Kai, I see you found him!" Shunsui tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Jushiro trying to get up with Kai hanging onto him like a leech. **

**Jushiro smiled at him and said, "How did I know that if Kai was here, you would be too!"**

**Shunsui held up his hands, "Don't blame me!! Kai said she'd get Nanao to hit me with her big book if I didn't play with her."**

"**Yup! Not one hit for Shunny!" Jushiro smiled at the almost disappointed tone in her voice. **

"**Oh, that's too bad. That would have been very funny, right Kai?" **

"**Right," She laughed non-stop "she hit him pretty hard yesterday and left a bruise. I still think it's really funny that she hits you with a book" said Kai to Shunsui.**

**Jushiro started laughing along with Kai, "I think it's really funny too." **

"**Well I don't think it is funny at all' said Shunsui, "it hurts for days and the bruises even glow in the dark" said Shunsui with a very serious look on his face.**

"**Would you lighten up a little?" said Nanao who appeared out of nowhere.**

"**My sweet little Nanao, coming to my rescue from these awful people. How about we go to the moon and have a little romantic getaway?" said Shunsui**

**WHACK!!! Was the sound of the book against Shunsui's head.**

**Kai and Jushiro burst out laughing as Nanao stood over Shunsui and started telling him to stop doing that.**

"**Anyways, the reason I came looking for you was because you have a meeting with the Head Captain about the potential students in the academy. Also they want to know which of the candidates are you going to watch."**

"**Thank you Nanao, but you should really stop with the hitting-with-the-book thing. It really hurts a lot." Said Shunsui.**

"**Well if you stopped talking to me like that then there would be no reason to hit you with it. Plus, it makes me feel good" said Nanao, with a big smile on her face.**

**Jushiro and Kai were enjoying every minute of it, as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, it doesn't make me feel good and I think my opinion matters more than yours." Shunsui frowned at Nanao.

"Nope!" said the other three in unison, laughing at him.

"Humph! Anyway, I guess now is as good a time as any to go see Old Man Yama. Let's go, Nanao. Jushiro, are you coming too?" Shunsui asked as he stood up stretching.

"Yeah, I suppose I had better, seeing as how I was sick when he asked me to come a couple days ago. I was going to spend the day just quietly resting but I think that plan has changed now." said Jushiro with a smile on his face.

"I want to come too! Ohhh please, please, please?!?!?!? I'll be good. I promise I won't say anything unless I fink that they are doo-doo heads!" Kai grinned excitedly up at Nanao.

Jushiro and Shunsui smiled as Nanao bit her lip and looked away from the pleading in the little girl's eyes. Deciding that she wasn't getting the response she was looking for Kai pushed her sleeves up and started to climb Nanao like a monkey. When she finally reached the top she grabbed Nanao's head. She forced Nanao to look into her eyes and began to pout, silently pleading with her.

"Fine you can come but if the Head Captain tells you to leave you will obey him. Okay, Kai?" Nanao sighed with resignation. Kai always knew how to push her buttons. She had Shunsui and Jushiro wrapped around her little finger.

"Hooray!!!!! I get to go with you! I get to go with you!!" Kai chanted as she slid down Nanao like she was a pole. She started dancing around and around her with her arms wide open.

"Well in that case, who wants to race?" asked Shunsui.

"Me!!! I start it, Okay!?! Onyourmarkgetsetgo!!!!!!" shrieked Kai as she started to shunpoe out of sight.

"Hey!!!!" shouted three voices at once as they shunpoed after her. They could hear her giggles up ahead as they slowly gained on her. They caught up with her shortly and slowed down to let her stay with them as they crossed the Seretei. They reached the academy and saw Head Captain Yamamoto waiting for them. They jumped down in front of him but Kai lost her balance and fell against Head Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. He looked down at her and frowned. Kai gulped as she stood up and looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Head Captain Yamamoto! I didn't mean to bother you. Um, nice weather we are having today. Um, um, okay, bye!!" Kai stammered as she bowed to him and started backing up. As soon as she reached Jushiro she hid behind him.

"Captain Kyoraku, I am glad to see that your lieutenant was able to find you. It appears she was right to think that you would be with Captain Ukitake. Now that you are here, we can get started. You may leave us now, Kai! You don't need to be here, getting in the way." The Head Captain turned and started walking towards the training yard. Jushiro and Shunsui followed him turning around once in order to wave to Kai. Nanao knelt by Kai, who was trying to act like she wasn't upset about not being able to join her friends.

"We won't be too long, Kai. Then you can help me catch Shunsui being bad, okay?" she smiled at the little girl. Kai looked up and nodded smiling.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out here and I'll make sure no one bothers you. I can be your guard today!!!" She turned around and grabbed a wooden practice sword that was lying on the ground near her. She started marching up and down in front of the training grounds. She was swing her arms and legs wildly as she walked making her look like a wind-up toy soldier. Nanao smiled as she turned to follow the captains.


	3. Chapter 3

When Nanao joined the captains inside, they were deep in conversation while watching two students skillfully fighting each other in the training ring. She sat down next to them to watch the fight continue.

"She has incredible skills at flash step and fighting. We haven't done kido yet with her but she knows the names and long versions of it. I heard that she hears it and repeats it to herself quietly over and over again until she memorizes it. She could be a great asset to us in this war and you know it, old man." Captain Kyoraku was saying to Head Captain Yamamoto.

"I agree that she has a lot of skills that can be useful in our fight against Aizen and the Arrancar; however, she is just too young. Her time will come but not right now. She is not ready and that is final!" The Head Captain said firmly. Nanao was quite confused because the girl in the ring was physically 18 years old, the age that most of the graduates were. She wasn't even doing very well in her match against the male student. She was about to point that out when Captain Ukitake interjected. As she listened to him she realized they were talking about Kai!

"At least let us train her ourselves, Head Captain. She may be too young but she already farther ahead then anyone we have seen. She needs to be taught or she might lose control one day and something bad will happen. She doesn't realize it yet but if she gets upset or angry candles start flaring up higher and the air starts getting really hot. She has a power similar to yours, Head Captain, and she needs help with it." He had a concerned look on his face as he tried to help Kai in her wish to be a Soul Reaper. Shunsui took over the talking.

"For her to have started this early on shows that she will be very powerful. If she doesn't learn control I fear she may burn herself up. Just two weeks ago she had a fight with her father. Apparently she wasn't doing her "Noble" training like he wanted her to do. She told him that she wanted to be a Soul Reaper and he laughed at her. She got mad and stormed off. Her father came to us looking for her, thinking she had come to us seeking advice and comfort. When we told him we hadn't seen her all day he got really worried. We went looking for her and we found her passed out on Sokyoku Hill, surrounded by scorch marks. She was so hot to the touch at first but by the time the relief squad came she was calm, cool to the touch, and without memory of what had happened. Her father has told us that he wants her trained whenever possible. He realized in that moment that she was destined to be a Soul Reaper."

"What do you suggest we should do?", asked Head Captain Yamamoto. Shunsui was first to answer, "We should train her, privately, without any distractions. That way she can get her abilities under control."

Head Captain took all this into consideration. "I'm not sure what decision to make." said Head Captain Yamamoto. "I will reach my decision in two weeks, until then, please keep an eye on her and make sure she stays calm. I am sure that you three can handle her for two weeks. Get her father's permission to have her sleep over during this time. Let her follow you around and see what happens day to day. Give her little chores to do and in two weeks we will discuss how she has handled herself and I let you know my decision." Everyone agreed and went back to watching the fight.

After they had watched all the contestants battle against each other, the Captains put in their inputs on who they wanted in each of their squads. Once that was done they went outside and found Kai in a heated argument with Lieutenant Yachiru. It looked like they would come to blows in a minute but Captain Kenpachi was just sitting off to one side smiling as he watched the debate going on.

"Can not!" "Can too!" "Can not!" "Can too!" "Can not!" "Can too and poo-poo to you too!" screamed Kai, trying to get the last word!

"What is going on out here? Demand you stop right now!" commanded the Head Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took longer than I thought it would but between work, kid, cleaning, ailing grandparents, and doing nail designs I have very little energy to do more writing. Also I have trouble deciding which of my different versions of this story I want to do so, Sorry Everyone! Well here you go. Please review! If you don't like my story well sorry. This is for me and my all gorgeous Jushiro Ukitake! ENJOY!

Kai immediately knelt down with her head on the ground. "Sorry Head Captain! It won't happen again."

"You still can't so there!" smirked Yachiru, who was seemingly oblivious to the Head Captain's presence.

"I asked what was going on out here." Yamamoto said sternly. "I expect an answer right now."

Kai stood up and folded her hands. Looking at the floor she replied "Yachiru told me that she was stronger than me and I could never beat her. I disagreed with her and we started yelling. I…I am sorry."

"Mmm. Well I suppose there is nothing else for it but for you two to fight each other so that there will be no more arguments. Yachiru, you will have to use a practice sword as Kai doesn't have one. You may fight in the arena at four this afternoon. Until then there will be no more arguments at all. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Head Captain." said Kai. Yachiru was not happy though.

"But who will judge us? Flower and Snowy are her friends so they can't judge and Kenny hates watching fights he can't fight in." pouted Yachiru.

"Mmm. You have a point there. Very well." Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly. "Looks like I will have to be the judge of it."

Kai and Yachiru looked at him and then at each other. "Yes, sir." they said in unison. Yachiru hopped on Kenpachi's back and they walked off. "See you at four, Shorty!" Yachiru cried.

Kai growled in anger but said nothing as the Head Captain was still there.

"Well, it looks like we have time for a bite to eat before then, huh, Kai? Lets go, Jushiro. Catch ya later, Old man!" Shunsui picked up Kai and shunpoed off with Jushiro following closely. Nanao hurried after them frowning.

"Looks like I get to see her in action today. Mmm. If she is as powerful as they say then this should be very interesting to watch." Head captain Yamamoto allowed a small smile to pass his lips before heading off.

Kai was still fuming when Shunsui finally put her down. "She is just so frustrating! She thinks she is better than me because she is a lieutenant but she is only a lieutenant because Captain Zaraki made her one when he became Captain. She never even went to the Academy or anything. Meanie!"


End file.
